What If?
by Shooting-Star-128
Summary: What If I had listened to my friends? What If I hadn't walked out? What If I hadn't tied up my shoes? What If I hadn't walked out onto that road? And as I recall my story, I can't help but ask...What If? Miley's POVSummary changedR&R!
1. What If?

_**I own many things, including the computer I'm typing this on. Sadly, I do not own Hannah Montana.**_

* * *

  
**Hey,**

**This is not my first fanfic, just my first fanfic on my new account. Now I don't know if any of you read Danny Phantom fanfiction. I don't anymore, but I used to write it on my old account. I stopped writing for a long period of time, and ended up quitting. However, I had started a different story, and got 2 chapters in. Due to lack of response (7 reviews for 2 chapters), I ended up stopping. This is the same intro chapter, however the story is different. **

**R&R though!**

**Thanks!!!**

**Chapter 1-What If?**

If you really think about it, you will realize that one can go on forever asking the same question over and over. For example 'Can we?' or 'Should I?' but, the most annoying and most common one is 'What If?' Now most people don't dedicate their life to asking that question over and over, but sometimes it can seem like that. Sometimes it's all they ever seem to do or think or talk about.

I, for one, never really found much interest in asking the question 'What if?'. I never started singing by asking 'What if?' I never got my record contract by asking 'What If?' and I never made by first CD by asking 'What if?' So, as you can see, the question 'What If?' never really made a big impact on my life.

That is, until now. And even by asking myself 'What if?' if anything, it won't really make a big impact on my life, only on yours. That is, if you choose to let it have a big impact on your life. But here I must start asking the simple question of 'What if?'

What If I chose to listen to my friends? What if I chose not to walk away from my vision of security? What if I chose not to tie up my shoes? What if I chose not to walk out onto that road? What if I had chosen to change?

As you can see, because I hope I have proved my point, asking 'What If?' Isn't going to change many things in my life, other then tire my voice out.

It isn't going to change the fact that I chose not to listen to my friends. It isn't going to change the fact that I walked away from my vision of security. It isn't going to change the fact that I chose to tie up my shoes. It isn't going to change the fact that I walked out onto that road. It isn't going to change the fact that I chose not to change. It never has, and it never will.

So now that I have proven my point and gotten that out of the way, I can finally begin my story, right from the beginning, to where I am now. And before I begin, I only have one question.

What If I chose not to let you know anything else about this story, my story?

* * *

**Sooo… what did you think of it? Should I continue? Should I not? Thanks for reading, please review cause they inspire me.**

**Cheers,**

**Shooting-Star-128**


	2. What If I Had Listened?

**Thanks for the reviews, and this story is still in Miley's POV, and probably will be for most of the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2-What If I Chose to Listen**

_As I sit here, in the still silence, I still wonder why. Why I chose to tell this story, and what importance it is. But I guess it doesn't have anything to do with you. It's not your choice. And if I think about it, It's not my choice either. But I still tell this story, and I'll still continue._

Flashback 

As I walked through the halls of Seaview middle school, I thought about the sleepover tonight that Lilly and Oliver had cancelled. We had been planning this sleepover for weeks. Not that there was anything special about most of our sleepovers, we had them all the time.

We watched movies, Oliver ate most of the popcorn, Lilly practiced her skateboarding, and I tried to balance everything out. So, you wouldn't think that one sleepover they couldn't come to wouldn't matter. Wrong.

See, today was the 5th anniversary of my mother's death. My dad and my brother and I usually paid a visit to mom's grave, and laid some fresh flowers. And usually, I went over to Lilly's or Oliver's after, to get my mind off of my sorrow.

Apparently, not tonight though. No, Lilly had her aunt over, and Oliver had an optometrist's appointment. I wasn't too mad though; I knew how mad Oliver's mom could he if he didn't go to doctors or dentist's appointments. And I had met Lilly's aunt before. Not. A. Good. Experience.

So I wasn't really mad. Yet. The bell rang, and I hurried towards my next class, History. All I had to do was get through the last 2 periods, and the next 12 hours of sorrow. Without my friends.

I walked through the graveyard with sorrow weighing down on my shoulders, and Tulips in my hand. We weaved through the memorial stones, and for once, Jackson was quiet. We laid the flowers respectfully, and stood there for a moment, reflecting on our memories. And as we left, I though about the long night I would have in front of me, with no friends to help me.

But as we drove home, I spotted an odd sight. Oliver was getting out of the Truscott's car. In Lilly's driveway. With Lilly standing beside him.

"Dad, can you just drop me off, I want to talk to Lilly for a minute" I said, acting like nothing was wrong. Even though something was. Oliver's appointment was from 7:30 until 9:00. A long appointment sure, but it was 7:45 right now. He should be at the office now. Unless of course he blew me off with a poor excuse.

"Sure bud, you want me to wait or can you walk back yourself?" My dad asked me.

"I'll walk, you can go" I replied, getting out of the car. I watched him turn the corner and drive off, and turned to Lilly.

"Thanks for the ride Ms. Truscott" Oliver said, not yet noticing me. But Lilly had. And was looking straight at me.

"Miley, what are you doing here?" she asked me. "I thought you were-"

"And I thought you were with your aunt" I interrupted her. "And you were at an appointment" I added to Oliver.

"Miley, we were, but-"

"But you decided to blow me off, on the day I needed you guys, you decide that instead you want to hang out with only Oliver."

"Miley it's not what it seems would you let me explain."

"Explain what exactly? That you blew me off? I think I figured that out myself." I repeated. "I'm leaving"

"Miley you can't just run away" Lilly said looking like she was close to tears.

And with complete calmness, I said one last thing. "Watch me."

And with my heart pounding in my ears, tears welling up in my eyes, and one word running through my mind, I turned. And I ran.

* * *

**I know this chapter seems depressing, but next chapter isn't as sad. And I'm not sure if I rushed it a bit too much. I think I might have, but anyway thanks to the people who reviewed, you guys rock, and I'll update I get 10 reviews. Thanks for reading, Please review, and happy New Year!**

Shooting-Star-128


End file.
